


無法割捨-3

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004





	無法割捨-3

躺在床上呈現大字型的順榮，被沒有拉上窗簾而透進來的陽光給亮醒，摸摸身旁的位子，沒有他的可人兒，也是心慌坐了起來

劇烈的頭疼攻擊著他的腦殼，只知道自己昨天喝醉了，根本就什麼都不記得了，什麼時候回到家的怎麼回家的順榮的腦中一點頭緒都沒有

但現在最重要的不是回想而是找到他的知勳

「哥你醒了啊，我煮了醒酒湯，喝一些吧」

珉奎早早就起床替昨天喝酒的兄弟們和自己煮一大鍋醒酒湯

「知勳呢？」

「知勳哥嗎，昨天晚上去了工作室，再我睡之前都沒有回來」

「謝了！」

順榮拋下一句話，隨即往樓下跑，熟練的輸入密碼順利的在裡頭看到讓自己心慌的原因，知勳，心一下子定了下來

知勳整個人縮在沙發上，緊緊的裹著毯子，沉沉的睡著，順榮蹲在沙發旁邊，伸手撫摸知勳沉睡的臉龐

「找到了，我們知勳，睡的真熟」順榮小聲的說著「但是……為什麼要執意冒險呢……」

一把把知勳抱起走出工作室，遇到員工

「理事님，早安」

「早」

公司裡的員工都見怪不怪了，一星期裡大概有三天知勳是這樣被順榮從工作室抱出來的

順榮平穩的走入電梯，知勳突然睜開眼睛

「知勳醒了？」

「放我下來」

「欸咦，又不是第一次這樣，我抱你上去吧」

「放下」

知勳冷冷面無表情的說

「知勳……」

順榮仍然沒有聽話放下知勳，知勳冷眼一瞪，開始掙扎，順榮眼看還在電梯裡，只得乖乖把知勳放下

「知勳怎麼了，生氣了」

知勳不願說一句話背對著順榮，電梯門一開便快步的走入家裡

「哥，我給你弄了一些清淡的食物，要吃一點嗎？」

「珉奎呀，謝謝你，但是我現在沒什麼胃口，你替我保溫著我晚點吃好嗎」

珉奎同時也給知勳做了早餐，特別適合懷孕的omega吃食，跟圓佑懷孕時是同樣的等級，但是知勳現在實在吃不了

「喔，好啊，哥你先休息吧」

知勳不顧順榮跟在身後走入房間直接關上房門，把門上鎖，順榮差點撞上，敲著門想要進去

「知勳！開門吧，知勳？」

其實順榮進到工作室，蹲在知勳身旁時，知勳就醒了，只是還迷迷糊糊的沒睜開眼睛，他聽見了順榮說的話，本想在順榮順榮抱起自己之前先起來，但是突如其來的暈眩讓他沒辦法輕易的隨自己所欲，出了工作室又遇到員工，不想讓氣氛尷尬只能繼續裝睡直到電梯裡

知勳無法理解順榮在電梯裡的泰然自若，明明前一天跟自己說了那麼多過分的話，就算喝醉的不記得了，但在醫院裡的拉扯怎麼可能忘記，為何順榮可以當作什麼都沒發生過呢

知勳把自己埋進棉被裡，不想聽順榮在門外的呼喚，但是無法否認的是，順榮曾經在這個床上留下的信息素讓知勳方才的不適一下子迎刃而解

「知勳吶，開門好嗎？」

門外的順榮仍然不放棄的敲著門

「好了，不要再敲了，讓他靜一靜吧」

剛從自己房間出來的凈漢看不下去，口氣頗差的制止順榮

順榮氣餒的垂著肩膀，走到餐桌旁接過珉奎給的醒酒湯

「凈漢哥，你知道知勳為什麼生氣嗎？」

「權順榮這要問你自己，你昨天在醫院裡說了什麼話？難道你忘了？」

「我……」

順榮這才回憶起昨天在醫院裡發生的事，他的回憶被宿醉給佔據了，早上還沒整理完腦袋就急著找知勳，蹲在知勳身旁的話他現在也想不太起來，看來他真得醉的太徹底了

「還有，昨天晚上知勳是含著淚去的工作室，權順榮，昨晚發生什麼事了？」

昨晚？知勳含著淚？

順榮努力的回想卻什麼都想不起來，昨晚他真真切切的斷片了，順榮揉亂自己的頭髮，抱著頭腦海裡一點畫面都沒有

知勳雖然常常在工作室的沙發上睡覺，但沙發哪有床來的舒服，加上知勳現在處於懷孕初期非常需要充分的休息，回到房間沒過多久便再次回到夢鄉，直到接近中午才起床

肚子有些餓，出來覓食，一開門就看見兩個女兒趴在順榮背上，纏著自己的爸比開心的笑鬧

「爹地醒來了！」

順安第一個發現知勳，兩個女孩瞬間離開自己的爸比，跑來抱住爹地

「寶貝們今天開心嗎？」

兩個女孩不約而同的搖搖頭

「凈哲哥哥去上學了，佑珉哥哥跟圓圓出去了，沒人陪我們玩」

凈哲已經到了可以上幼兒園的年紀，平常都得去上學，最疼他們的哥哥不在兩個女孩都有些失落，順榮聽到這個答案有些委屈了，明明剛剛女兒還趴在自己身上咯咯笑著

「我有陪你們玩啊」

「哼！跟爸比玩不好玩」

「哪有這樣子的」

順榮乾脆跟女兒撒起嬌來了，不過女兒也不理他

「爹地是小懶豬，現在才起床」

「弟弟在爹地的肚子裡壞壞嗎」

「沒有，他很乖的，而且有不一定是弟弟啊，如果是妹妹怎麼辦？」

知勳摸著女孩的頭，看著他們對著自己的肚子說話

「我覺得是弟弟」

「我也是，如果是妹妹怎麼辦？順安」

「沒關係，我們可以一起跟妹妹玩娃娃，好不好知安」

「嗯，好！」

兩個女兒分別在知勳的肚子上親了一口

「弟弟要乖喔」

「不可以壞壞喔」

「好了。寶寶會很乖的，別擔心，爹地要去工作了，要跟爹地一起下去嗎？」

「要！」

知勳一手拉著一個孩子三人和樂的走去工作室，知勳從房門出來到現在一句話都沒跟順榮說，直接把順榮當成了空氣，加上女兒跟知勳談論到寶寶的事情，順榮的臉色就變得不好，讓知勳更加落實了不理順榮的決定

順榮被乾晾著心裡也無奈，同時也生氣，心想著我明明是為知勳好，為什麼知勳不懂，在醫院裡說的話雖然過激但順榮是真心的不想知勳生孩子的

到了晚上，坐在餐桌前，知勳被凈漢罵了一番

「知勳你現在吃東西可不是為了你自己在吃，怎麼可以一整天都是沒吃東西只吃晚餐，這樣你會承受不住的」

「哥，我就忘記吃了嘛，之後我會記得的，別生氣了」

知勳撒起嬌還是非常有用的，凈漢的氣也消了一半，給知勳夾了一堆菜

「喏，快吃吧，你肚子裡的小不點要餓死了」

餐桌前大家都開心的吃飯，唯有順榮，他不懂大家明明知道他不想讓知勳生孩子，卻還一直在他面前關心寶寶，他一張臭臉跟整桌的人格格不入，任誰都看的出來他不高興，但大家都站在知勳這邊，實在不想破壞開心的氛圍

不過知勳吃著吃著，不知吃到什麼東西，敏感的味蕾，讓他的胃開始翻攪，急急忙忙放下碗筷，跑進廁所

順榮雖然不高興但他還是最關心知勳的身體，跟在後頭也進了廁所，給知勳拍背順氣，可是關心用錯了方法，他在知勳痛苦的嘔吐時，試圖說服知勳

「知勳吶，你看你懷孕，這麼痛苦，又是體力不足，又是頭暈，又是吐的，不如……」

「咳……出去」

「知勳……」

「出…咳…去！」

知勳強忍不適，把順榮推出廁所，自己又抱回馬桶，吐的一塌糊塗，吐到沒東西可吐才停下，知勳洗了把臉，面色鐵青的走出來，直接略過門口的順榮，剛剛的好氣氛都消失的無影無蹤，可是順榮仍不放棄，跟在身後

「知勳吶，我是為你好」

「碩珉，可以麻煩你幫我在添一碗新的白飯嗎？」

知勳實在吃不下，但是為了寶寶他得努力，最少他最愛的白飯還是得吃

「知勳吶，你看你連菜都吃不了了，何苦為難自己呢？」

知勳完全沒有想理順榮，白飯一口一口的吃著，倒是凈漢氣得不清，出聲制止

「夠了！權順榮你別再說了」

「不是，哥，我是為他好」順榮再次轉頭跟知勳說「知勳你聽我的，就會好很多的……」

知勳把最後一口白飯塞入嘴裡，把湯匙大力的拍在桌上，起身快步走向房間，順榮很有毅力的一直跟著

知勳從房裡把順榮的枕頭薄毯拿出來往順榮身上丟，同樣不發一語，大家都感受到知勳的怒氣值已經沸騰，各個面面相覷，知勳生氣可是比凈漢來的更可怕

眾人一個個離席，沒有人諒解順榮，他們可以體諒順榮的擔心，但他們無法認同順榮的做法，從勝寬懷孕開始大家就多多少少試圖勸順榮不要把當年的事放在心上，可是他永遠放不下，現在知勳懷孕整個大爆發，兄弟們也實在束手無策

只能任由順榮抱著自己的枕頭薄毯愣愣的站在門前

門內的知勳，坐在地上把頭埋在膝蓋裡，他當然知道沒有寶寶他就會好好的，不會不舒服，但是寶寶已經存在了，知勳不忍心放棄

當知勳嘔吐時最好的方法，就是順榮的信息素，懷孕的Omega最需要Alpha，可是順榮的反應讓知勳的內心崩塌了

想著他又沒做錯什麼事，為什麼他要受到順榮一連串的傷害，為什麼要委屈自己去睡工作室，所以知勳徹底把順榮隔離，現在的知勳已經不想再面對順榮，不想有對話了，在繼續下去只是原地打轉罷了

知勳沒有哭，他不想再哭，他的個性本來就是不是愛哭的設定，他是堅強的爹地，會永遠保護孩子的爹地，沒有什麼值得傷心的……

接下來的幾個星期裡，知勳很自覺的保持正確的作息時間

即使沒有胃口還是認真吃東西，維持正常三餐，就算完全吃不下，還是會鼓勵自己至少吃完一碗白飯，工作盡量推到早上10點過後開才開始，晚上8點之前一定會結束午夜12點之前一定會上床睡覺

依舊是不願跟順榮接觸，順榮也小心翼翼離的遠遠的，兩人已經長達半個月不說話了，但是工作還是有重疊的時候，旗下一個團體的聲樂老師是知勳舞蹈老師是順榮，在舞台公開之前他們都會習慣一起確認以保持舞台完整性

兩人都是擺著一副嚴肅的臉檢查舞台，這就苦了孩子們，各個戰戰兢兢，深怕一個不對會被罵的狗血淋頭

只要兩人同時在一個空間不只家裡公司內部氣氛也被搞得沉悶無比

此外，知勳的狀況並沒有因為他的正常起居而變好，常常體力不夠，常常暈眩，常常嘔吐，沒有順榮的陪伴，這些症狀從來都沒有減輕，反而有變嚴重的趨勢，知勳只能硬撐著，天天就披著一條毯子，即使如此他還是沒有停下他的工作

眾人看著都心疼，卻也可以不忍心要他停下，因為沒事做只躺床休息就會胡思亂想，大家都怕知勳會把自己壓垮

兩人的心似乎越來越遠，不說話，不接觸，餐桌上絕對不會同時有他們，眾人都有種兩人可能走不下去的預感

其實不然，深夜裡，知勳從房裡出來，來到順榮的身邊，確認他是熟睡的，知勳會輕輕撫摸順榮的睡臉，替他拉好毯子，最後在額頭印上一吻

而順榮呢，每次要一起工作順榮都會檢查知勳的位子是不是舒適，知勳體虛替他先準備好熱茶，每次知勳不舒服順榮都會用擔心的眼神看著，但礙於知勳的閃躲，還有在他內心不願知勳生孩子，最終只能看著，知道知勳稍稍舒緩了才暗暗的鬆口氣

這天凈漢接待一位認識的經紀人好友，知勳正好沒事，又不想發呆，硬是跟著凈漢來

凈漢深知知勳除了想要找事做，也是想要尋求安全感，黏著凈漢是以前就習慣的事，凈漢也就不忍心拒絕了

幾人在咖啡廳裡聊了一上午，說起後天有一場在藝文活動，在其他區域，有點距離，但是有很多學生團體會表演，經紀人好友說說不定會有不錯的孩子

凈漢想著他們公司是該招一些新的練習生，心裡還盤算著誰適合去，還沒得出結果，知勳就搶先說

「我去吧，我應該挺適合的，哥你說是吧」

「喔，知勳能去蠻好的，知勳一定能看出好的孩子」

經紀人好友聽到知勳能去，頓時眉開眼笑，沒想到下一刻卻收到凈漢的眼神暗示，示意讓他先別說了

「我們下午還有事，先走一步啊」

凈漢突然拉著知勳想要離開

「哥，我們還沒談完不是嗎」

凈漢不理知勳的抗議，對著朋友說

「我再聯絡你」

經紀人朋友也是聰明人，看著情況應答

「喔，好，我等你電話」

報以一個感謝的眼神，凈漢便強行帶走了知勳

「哥，我們說好了啊，讓我去，後天開始明天就得過去了吧」

知勳在手機裡記下行程，把鬧鐘設定好，大有非去不可的意思，完全不給凈漢駁回的空間

但凈漢是誰？他們裡面最聰明的大哥，只要他沒有答應，事情就還沒確認

一回公司知勳便進入工作室，而凈漢則立刻叫了順榮到他的辦公室

「哥……找我嗎？」

順榮有些尷尬的走入辦公室，這陣子凈漢沒給他好臉色看過

「我發了一個藝文活動的資訊給你，有學生會在那裡表演，可以去看看有沒有適合的孩子」

順榮拿出手機看著這項資訊，他暗暗的鬆了口氣，原來只是談公事

「知勳說要去」

順榮探頭皺著眉看向凈漢，原來不只是公事

「你應該知道他是想出去散散心吧，但是現在他的狀況不適合，環境突然改變對他來說負擔太大了，而且這是工作，根本充足的時間休息」

「哥，是想要讓我……」

「我還沒有答應知勳要讓他去，我想不管是誰都行，就是知勳不能」

「我去吧」

談完細節後順榮離去前，凈漢一改這陣子對順榮嚴肅的語氣，換回哥哥對弟弟關心的語氣

「順榮吶，你跟知勳之間的事情，總是要解決的，你們除了肚子裡的，還有兩個女孩，她們很聰明的，該察覺了」

順榮開門的動作頓了一下，該面對的還是得面對的


End file.
